The King's Shadow
by MidnightNocturne
Summary: When Emperor Marth's life is in danger, the Master Hand sends the famed bounty hunter Samus Aran to be his bodyguard. To her, Marth is just an aloof and unpleasant snob. As time goes by, she begins to see a softer side to him, but also discovers a dark secret. To find out who the king truly is, she must dig through disturbing rumors and murderous conspiracies. RATED M FOR CONTENT
1. Midnight excursions

The night air was still and the full moon iridescent. Only the peaceful lullaby of crickets resounded through the plains. It was a soothing environment for a certain man to carry out his orders. The darkly-clad figure soundlessly dashed though the luxurious garden to the largest complex of the palace. As a professional, it would of have been shameful to get caught by some second rate guards. The 24 years of experience had hardened him into a veteran of his field, allowing him to slip through the shadows and seemingly vanish like a ghost. From what he had heard from his client, this task was not to be taken lightly, for many others before him have failed. He shivered in excitement as he thought of the challenge, but quickly threw away distracting emotions, focusing solely on the task. It may be difficult, but this commission would reward him very handsomely. Also, he made sure that there was no chance of failure.

He stopped at the guarded double-doors of the great complex, ready to dispose of obstacles. It was a simple chore, but tonight, he was not alone. Sinister figures dropped down from the roof like cats, each eliminating their assigned guard effortlessly. The assailant motioned them to move in for the main job. His companions kicked open the doors and rushed in, swords at the ready. Self-assuredly, their leader strolled inside to see the bloodied carcass, except there was none. Shocked, his eyes darted across the room, attempting to discern where his target may have hidden. Before he could give the order to ransack the chamber, cold steel bore into his neck, causing thick, red liquid to erupt from his split jugular vein. In less than a second he was felled by the one who had dropped down from above. The ambusher lifted his head, revealing a mass of cerulean hair and cold, blue eyes. He was wearing a now-stained white robe and held a deadly, gleaming blade in his right hand. Shining like the pale moon, his sword was instantly dislodged from the corpse and cut another assassin's neck, splattering blood across the room. Although amazed by his breakneck speed, the remaining men composed themselves charged at him fiercely. Agilely weaving through and blocking the buffets, the lone fighter delivered a powerful kick to the man closest to the entrance, knocking the doors off their hinges as his victim went flying. Seeing his chance, the blue-haired man jumped out to the open, ready to deal with the assailants in open grounds. Knowing that they had an clear shot, they flung a flurry of throwing knives while four of the mercenaries moved in on both sides. Without error, their target knocked away the flying projectiles with great precision and even caught the last knife to throw it at an assassin on his right. With fierce battlecries, the black-clothed men methodically engaged him in a coordinated fashion, attempting to throw him off guard. Deftly, he mowed through the group as his blade shone with auras of different colors for each swing or jab. In the midst of the fray, he easily cleaved through flesh and bone, slicing, piercing, dismembering, decapitating, and bisecting.

Soon, the captain of the guards and his men arrived at the scene with weapons ready.

"Defend his majesty! Capture the assassins!"

"Yes sir!"

Seeing that they were outnumbered, the surviving intruders jumped onto the rooftops to make their escape.

"After them! Do not let them escape!" the captain roared. "The rest of you, see to his majesty's safety."

"I'm fine, old friend," the sovereign assured, patting the stiff man's shoulder.

"Just take out the trash," he motioned to the brutalized bodies and dying assailants. "There's one inside too."

"You heard his majesty! Remove the corpses and send for the servants to clean the blood! And send more guards to patrol the perimeter!"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't be so uptight," the king said without any particular emotion. "I can fend for myself."

"But your majesty, this is the sixth attack this month," the captain protested.

"Hmm," he answered, uninterested. "They _are_ getting better, but they're still not much more than hunting game."

"You majesty! This isn't something to jest about!"

"Hmph. You're trying to preserve the life of an empty man, captain," he mused dryly, almost lazily. "If I kill them, great. If they kill me, so be it. As they say in another country 'c'est la vie.'"

"Your majesty, I beg you; do not say such things. You must live on for the sake of this kingdom and its people. Never forget that."

"I shan't, captain. It is the only reason left for me," the king answered, observing the moon with mild interest. "I have no interest in letting them win. It's just that these happening so frequently that it seems like a pastime for me now."

"I shall contact your allies from the faraway lands right away," the captain said decisively. "I shall request the best body guard they can grant."

The king waved his hand dismissively. "Superfluous. The guards are already fulfilling their duty perfectly as meatshields."

"And I shall fulfill my duty as the captain of the palace guards, which is doing everything I can to ensure your safety."

"*Sigh*Do as you please. It will make no difference to me," the king scoffed and walked back to his complex.

"I shall send for a new night robe, your majesty," the captain said with a bow.

The ruler swiveled around after a pause. "From now on, call me by my name; I feel as though I'm losing my identity. Am I clear?"

"As you wish, Emperor Marth."


	2. The Unwanted Job

An armored figure strode down the long hallway and came to a stop at an office door.

"Come in," a voice from inside called out.

As soon as the door was opened, a fiery missile shot out from the entrance at dangerous speed. Instinctively, the armored figure leaned to the left to dodge it and fired a missile of its own. It collided with a giant, gloved hand, which let out an exclamation of pain.

"Ouch! You didn't have to shoot back, Samus!"

"You shouldn't have shot at me first," the galactic bounty hunter retorted.

"That was a test," the Master Hand explained as he recovered himself.

From inside her helmet, Samus raised an eyebrow.

"It's related to why I called you here today," the entity went on and handed her a manila folder. "Last night, I got an urgent message from Akaneia. They reported 46 assassination attempts on Marth this year."

"So?"

"So, they want me to send a body guard. And I chose you."

The blonde snorted. "Get Snake or someone else for this job. I don't do petty work."

"Snake is busy fighting Metal Gears again. Besides that, you're the person I trust the most with this task."

"Don't even try to flatter me," Samus said, unimpressed.

"Very well," Master Hand said in a commanding voice. "You won't be able to participate in the next tournament if you do not complete this job."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"Why not?" the hand asked, confused. "It's _my_ tournament."

"It's…. ugghhh… this is UNFAIR!"

"Life's not fair. You of all people know that. Besides, this is only for a year, and the pay is good."

Samus wanted to blast him to smithereens, but stopped herself from getting violent. "What are my orders for this mission?" she asked through grinding teeth.

"Just make sure that he doesn't die, that's all."

That gave Samus an idea. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well then, I'll take the job," she accepted with an evil smile.

"Excellent. You are to report back here next Monday with your luggage; pack lightly. Any more questions?"

"Nope. See you then," she saluted casually and walked out .

* * *

Back at the Galactic Federation, Samus neatly packed her belongings and double-checked her Varia Suit for problems.

"Dang, princess. You're getting job offers from an _emperor_," a large black man whistled bemusedly. "You're making a name for yourself."

"It's nothing to be proud of," Samus answered matter-of-factly. "The people there live primitive lifestyles and still believe in Gods."

"This reminds me of that old book," a vivacious-looking black woman remarked as she popped out from behind her husband. "What was that book called again, honey? Oh, right, "The King and I!"

The bounty hunter curled up the left side of her mouth. "Yeah, except I'm going there to maybe kill some people, not teach some palace brats."

"Just a minor difference, darlin'," she rationalized. "Maybe the king just as charmin' as the one from the book!"  
"I've met him before," Samus said offhandedly. "He's one of the veterans in the Smash Bros. tournaments."

"Oooh. A king and a fighter! What's he like? How does he look?" she nagged.

The blonde shut her suitcase, stood up at full height and looked directly at her friend. "First of all, he's younger than me. And second of all, he's one of those Fire Emblem pretty boys. Third of all, he barely talks to anyone. Not interested."

"He's younger than you? Then he must be a responsible young man, ruling a kingdom by himself and all. And those Fire Emblem boys _are_ quite the eye candies. Maybe he's just shy; he could use a strong woman like yourself-"

"Emma, I think we should go now," Anthony chuckled. "We need to let Samus sleep for the trip tomorrow."

"Awww. 'Kay then. ' Night Sammie!" Emma called back as her husband ushered her out the door.

"Sweet dreams, princess," her longtime friend said with a small salute.

Once she was in bed, Samus thought about how she'll miss the company of Anthony and Emma, flying to the café she goes to every morning, and the daily routines of her world. She wondered how she'll adjust to life in Akaneia (I mean, come on, they don't even have a telephone), not that it mattered. She was annoyed that some richboy can't take care of himself and she has to babysit him for a whole year. He was gonna pay. Yes, she'll make sure to make his life a living hell; of course she'll serve well as his bodyguard, but that doesn't mean that she can't drive him crazy. With a satisfied smile, she fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Anthony and Emma arrived at the hangar to greet Samus goodbye.

"Here's a bottle of antibiotic shampoo, some skincare products, a hairdryer-," Emma said as she handed Samus the various items. Anthony stifled laughter in the back as Samus gradually looked more annoyed.

"Why do I need these again?"

"Well, they might not have these there," her friend pointed. "A woman needs to take care of her hygiene."

"I take care of my body just fine."

"Don't you like what I'm giving you?" Emma asked, eyes wide with worry.

"I… love it Em," the blonde replied with some effort to her airhead friend.

Emma continued to stare at Samus with a maternal smile, not even blinking.

"What?" the bounty hunter said.

"Stay safe, Sammie," she said with almost a hushed voice and spread her arms out for a hug.

Samus klutzily set down the gifts and pulled Emma into an awkward embrace.

"Group hug!" Anthony interjected and pulled both of them into a vice grip. Samus felt the oxygen escaping her lungs, but Emma didn't seem to be affected at all. They held that moment of union for a long moment before breaking apart.

"Well, then. I'll, uh, be going then," Samus stated and turned to board her spaceship.

"Samus!" Anthony called after her and hurriedly caught up to her. "I almost forgot…"

He held out a small cellular device. "Take this with you. You can contact us wherever, whenever. You know, just in case."

"Thanks," she said and packed it in the side pocket of her bag. She straightened up to salute him.

With a big smile, Anthony returned the gesture. "You be safe out there, princess," he advised.

"Roger that."

* * *

The Gunship landed in the Smash Mansion's hangar with a deep thud. A fully-suited Samus was lowered to the ground where the Master Hand was waiting for her.

"Glad to see you again," the hand greeted.

"Likewise."

"Are you ready to start your mission?"

"Yes."

"Then if you will follow me," Master Hand said as he floated to a room in the back of the hangar. Inside was a teleportation platform, nicknamed just simply the "teleplat."

"Step on and I'll input the coordinates. And take this," he said as he telekinetically levitated a small gadget with the Smash Bros symbol on it. The yoyo-like object easily fit in the palm of her hand and seemed to have no buttons or levers.

"What's this for?" Samus asked with a small frown and fidgeted with it.

"If you crank the two halves in opposite directions, it'll immediately send me a distress signal."

"I'm just supposed to protect some wimp. Do I really need this?" she asked skeptically.

"It's an era of great change in Akaneia. You may find yourself in the middle of something big," Master Hand warned forebodingly as he typed something into a computer linked to the teleplat.

"Wait, what? Now you tell me-," Samus complained as she disappeared in a small flash of light.

* * *

"-this? I knew there was a catch to this! I should have never trusted you, you faceless bastard! I'm quitting this mission. Forget the whole thing," she continued rambling. She realized that she wasn't in the Mansion anymore. The room she was standing in now was lit only by torches secured in the stone walls. In front of her were a man and a group wide-eyed servant behind him. The blue-haired man wore an ornate white robe with golden designs, a black vest-like layer over it with golden symbols of the same style, a pair of hanging gold earrings, and a large crown completely made of gold. Different branches spread out from the circular base; the middle branches resembled antlers while the ones at the sides were like wings and a single protrusion in the back was akin to the tailfin of a fish. Around the man's waist was a chain of small golden ornaments, most of them leaf-like pieces and detailed marble-sized spheres.

"Long time no see," Samus greeted as naturally as see could.

The king raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed.

"Where is this place?"

"Underground. Specifically, under my palace. Are you the new bodyguard?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even want to do this in the first place," she began.

"Agreed," he cut in and turned to the keyboard installed in the wall to rapidly type something. "I'm sending you back right now."

Samus stared at him in confusion. "Wait. Weren't _you_ the one who said that you needed a bodyguard?"

"My over-protective captain decided to act beyond his required duties," he answered simply. "I appreciate you for coming all this way, but you are unneeded here."

Although she was thankful that Marth was helping her return to the Mansion, the way he said it irked her: you're here now get out. The bounty hunter noticed that the servants in-waiting were still gaping at her in awe.

"What? You've never seen someone teleport before?" she growled.

"Now, now. Don't scare them," Marth tutted half-heartedly as he continued his task. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"Someone disconnected this computer from the mainframe," he informed with a scowl. "This computer's useless right now."

"That… son. Of. A. Bitch," Samus hissed as she balled up a fist.

Marth let out a sigh. "You might as well stay for the night." This wasn't an offer. It was an order. Samus didn't like it one bit.

"I'll just try to contact Master Hand right now," she said and reached into her bag to retrieve the cell phone from Anthony.

"If the Master Hand truly does want to strand you here, I doubt that he would accept any calls from you."

"Good point," Samus said thoughtfully.

He beckoned her with a finger. "Follow," he commanded and walked out the door with his servants close behind.

_What a brat_, the blonde thought to herself angrily, but went after him.

* * *

"Give her one of the spare complexes," Marth ordered indifferently to a maid. "Attend to her needs and such. For now, show her to her room."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Wait, wait! Aren't you going to get a hold of Master Hand?"

He turned back and looked at her with a twinge of annoyance. "I have more important matters to attend to. Amuse yourself however you wish. Good day."

"Hey, you jerk!" Samus yelled after him. People eyed her like a strange or wild animal and shied away when she got close.

"Ummm, this way, please," the maid ushered.

Hopelessly, the bounty hunter followed, examining the palace. Even the tallest structures didn't exceed three stories, but the vast space made up for it. The buildings were all made of painted and lacquered wood and the ground was comprised of carved rock, some with symbols and beasts on them.

"Why is this place totally made of wood? Wouldn't you guys want some sort of defense?"

"The defensive walls around the premise of the city rise 150 meters above the ground," the maid informed patiently. "Air does not flow well through stone, brick and metal walls. Wooden walls allow more air to circulate; thus, beneficial for one's health."

"I see," the blonde said as she observed groups of servants, scribes, doctors, nobles, and intellectuals walk by as the motionless guards stood their ground.

"We have arrived," her guide announced and opened the front door of the complex. Samus entered with some caution of the unknown environment. Inside the spacious room was a simple lacquered table and chair set. On the table were an oil lamp, a brush and ink, some scrolls and books, and a carefully arranged vase of flowers. A painting of blossoms hung on the far wall and something that looked like a clock on the right wall. An elaborately carved wooden bed rested by the left side of the room, complete with a mattress and silk pillow and blanket.

"Do you need anything, milady?" the maid asked, head still modestly lowered in a professional fashion.

"No thanks," Samus replied and set her things down next to the bed. She turned around to see that the maid was still there. "You can go now."

"The emperor, his majesty, has instructed me to care for your needs."

"Ummmm. Then I order you to go to your other duties," Samus said, not used to being in a position of power. "I'm fine by myself."

"If you insist, milady," the maid conceded with a final bow. "I shall return to see how you fare. For now, I shall take my leave."

"Weird," the blonde said to herself and pulled off her helmet. The air was a lot cleaner than that of Smash City or the Capital [of the Galactic Federation]. She leaned back in a chair with her feet on the table and yawned unabashedly. After bored from looking around the room, she looked through the scrolls and books to find that they were all empty. She spotted the brush and dipped it into the ink. She hovered her writing hand over a blank page, giving time for a drop of ink to fall from the wet brush. Quickly, she tried to rub it off, but the black blot only spread and smudged on her hand. Making sounds of frustration, Samus slumped into the chair. More boredom passed by until she pulled herself upright with a new idea. She dabbed her fingers in the black inkstone and childishly scribbled over the sullied page. Satisfied with her abstract art, she started another, now but now drawing recognizable eyes, nose and mouth. After going through several pages, she retired to the bed. She looked at the blossom painting and wrinkled her nose. Possible envy. If she had led a normal life, she could have drawn better than that. Some stupid privileged person who led a nice, sheltered life probably discarded his/her work here.

"The Emperor, his majesty, is entering," a servant's voice announced outside. The doors slid open and Marth entered aloofly, surveying the room with a dismissive expression.

_God, the way he just looks at things and people,_ Samus thought to herself, irked by his normal standoffish demeanor.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Ummm, no, no. who painted this?" she asked and got up to point to the picture of the blossom tree, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, that. I drew it."

"You did?" she asked, suddenly interested and surprised. "Why is it hanging here?"

"Everyone here should see my greatness," he replied evenly as he took a seat at the table.

The blonde's spark of admiration died instantly. "Can you be any more narcissistic?!"

"Just kidding," the emperor said flatly as he tediously looked through the manuscripts on the table.

"What? Oh, ha ha. You got me there," Samus said goodheartedly, then snapped to attention at an insight. _Wait, did he just say he was "__**kidding**__?"_

Marth found the pages of Samus's doodles and furrowed his brows. "What **is** this?"

"That's my… abstract art," she answered proudly, challenging his artistry with her own.

The sovereign flipped through the pages with what looked like a deriding smirk. "I see."

Before Samus could make another remark, Marth rose from his seat and handed the book to his servant in-waiting.

"If you are comfortable here, then I shall take my leave. I hope to see more of your 'abstract art.'"

"Hey, you can't just take that!" she protested as the servants closed the door behind them. "Get back here!"

* * *

What is Marth going to do about Samus?

Will Samus do something to get back at him?

Will Samus get her drawing back?


	3. Rough Start

Samus was woken by a series of knocks on the door. Currently feeling the effects of jetlag, she trudged her way to the entrance and opened it. The maid from before held a tray of food and wine.

"I have brought you lunch, milady," she said in a humble tone.

"Umm, thanks. Does everyone here get room service?"

The maid looked at her quizzically, and then asked, "May I?"

"Oh, sorry," the bounty hunter apologized and scooted over when she noticed that she was blocking the entrance.

The servant gently placed the tray on the table and gracefully placed the small dishes in a careful formation.

"Thanks for bringing the food," Samus thanked again.

"It is my duty," she merely replied with a slight bow. "Is there anything else you require, milady?"

"No, I'm good," Samus answered quickly.

The woman gave her another look.

"Oh, I mean, I'm fine with this."

"Then, I shall take my leave."

"Wait!"

"Yes, milady?"

"What do I do with these after I'm done?"

"You may leave the bowls and plates on the table. I shall come back for them later."

"I can bring these back to the kitchen if you want..."

"Please do not burden yourself," the maid said with a small, amused smile. "You are a guest of the emperor."

"Okay…. If you say so," Samus forfeited, unsure why returning empty plates would be a burden.

"Enjoy your meal."

Samus sat down in front of the foreign foods and scrutinized it carefully with the utensils. She poked them, sniffed them, and licked them, making sure that they were alright to eat.

_At least they have bread here,_ she thought to herself. The rest of the food was flavored with spices and other things unknown, one so spicy that she tried to wash it down with the wine, leaving a burning sensation on her tongue.

"Looks like I have to get used to this stuff."

* * *

After she finished her lunch, Samus cautiously stepped out of the complex, not sure if she should be outside. _I'm a guest after all._

She looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention and treaded quietly for a few paces before a voice asked, "What are you doing, milady?"

She swiveled around to see the maid with a same perplexed expression.

"Am I not allowed outside?" the bounty hunter asked carefully.

She let out a suppressed giggle. "Of course you are, milady. This palace is yours to explore."

"I was just trying to find a sink," Samus explained, holding up a toothbrush. "You know, to brush my teeth."

"The lavatory can be found inside the complex."

"Is there?"

"Yes. I may show you, if you wish."

Inside, the maid led her to the back of the room where there was a smaller door near the corner. Beyond it was another room with a sink, toilet, and bathtub.

"Huh. I thought this place was some sort of storage shed."

"We have been introduced to modern plumbing a few of years ago when the emperor, his majesty, entered his first Tournament," she explained. "Most of these products are imported from the outside world, so you will be familiar with them."

"Thanks again."

"It is my pleasure to help the guest of his majesty."

The maid exited the bathroom, leaving Samus to test the plumbing, turning all the faucets on and off continuously like a child.

"This water better be sanitary," she muttered under her breath and smeared toothpaste on the toothbrush.

* * *

Samus walked around the area of her complex, getting curious looks from all the people she passed by, even from the apparently stony guards.

She turned a corner and almost crashed into Marth, who as always, was accompanied by his servants. Now, two glowering bodyguards stepped in between them, sheathed swords raised enough to hold Samus off at a distance.

"Ah, Samus," Marth greeted in his typically uninterested tone. "You came at a good time. Now I don't have to send someone to fetch you."

"Fetch me? What am I? Some kind of dog?!"

The guards glowered even harder, ready to intercept her at any time.

Ignoring her, Marth continued. "I have a few things to tell you. Follow."

Without checking that she was following, he briskly walked past her.

Scoffing at his arrogance, Samus reluctantly chased after him.

"By the way, you should have brought your helmet along. It's strange for women around here to be dressed like that in the palace. We're not even in a state of war."

"I dress how I want, thank you very much!"

* * *

"Wait outside," Marth commanded his guards. With a salute, they stood outside the entrance of his room.

Taking a seat at one end of the long table, he poured himself a cup of tea and motion to the chair beside him. "Sit, please."

Defiantly, Samus sat at the other end of the table, facing him with her legs imposingly rested on the table. The king let out a small scoff of amusement and dipped a small metal stick into the tea.

Samus frowned. "What's that?"

"Silver. It's used to detect poison. Most, but not _all_ poisons. Tea?"

Uncomfortable at the thought of poisoned food/beverages, the blonde cleared her throat. "So, you needed to tell me something?"

"That's correct. I'll be able to contact Maser Hand by tomorrow, and you'll return to the Mansion as soon as possible."

"Good. I can't stand another day with you around."

"The feeling is mutual," he retorted in a polite tone and took a sip of the tea.

"You know, I **hope** that tea is poisoned."

He smiled at the thought and took another sip. "Awww. You don't really mean that."

Before Samus could respond, Marth froze up and stumbled to the floor, clutching his chest. He began to gag and gasp as he struggled to get up. His eyes started to roll backinto his head as his chocking worsened.

"Hey, are you okay?" Samus asked as she rushed over to him. "Oh my god. Hey, guards! Help!"

The two men rushed in, alarmed. "Your majesty!"

"What have you done to him?" one of them demanded as he unsheathed his sword.

"I, I didn't! He drank the tea and just fell over!" she protested helplessly.

"Get a doctor, quickly!" the second guard ordered. The first guard dashed out the door.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Samus whispered. "I didn't really mean for _this_ to happen. Not this."

Marth slowly pulled himself up with a smug smile.

"Your majesty," the guard breathed in amazement.

"You fell for it again," he teased his subject.

Samus finally understood what happened. "You bastard! You **tricked **me!" she screamed and tried to swing a fist at him. The guard grabbed her hand just in time.

"She is awfully strong, even for a man," he commented in surprise as he struggled to pull her back.

"You fucking asshole! How could you?!" the bounty hunter raved as she thrashed about. "You don't joke about stuff like that!"

"I knew you didn't mean what you said," the blunet taunted in reserved satisfaction.

"I hope you **DROWN** in poison!"

The second guard and a small, frail man rushed inside. "How is his majesty?"

"Not poisoned," Marth answered simply. "I just had to have my daily fun."

"Your majesty," the doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "This old heart cannot bear these terrible hoaxes for much longer."

"I thank you for showing your concern, chief doctor. You may leave now."

"Yes, your majesty," the old man said with a bow and displaced himself from the room.

"You call that a **joke**?!" Samus snapped as she tried to pull herself free. "What if you were _really_ poisoned?!"

Marth laughed aloud as he banged the table. "Oh, these types of things are a normal routine. You should have seen yourself! I thought you were going to cry!"

"You're worse than Roy!"

In a moment of rage, the bounty hunter threw the guard off of herself and grabbed Marth by the collar. The guard beside him tried to intervene, but the king put up a hand, still laughing. Unable to take any more of his goading, she delivered a right hook cleanly on the left cheek.

"You bitch!" the guard roared and went for his sword, but his master put a firm hand over the unsheathing weapon.

"I'm the one at fault," Marth said, now catching his breath. "I didn't know our guest couldn't handle a practical joke."

"Why, you little-," Samus growled balling up another fist.

The blunet ruffled her hair. "Excuse my poor sense of humor. I insist that you go rest now. Dinner will be served soon."

"I'm not going anywhere until you apologize," she replied firmly.

"Get back to your room, I'm tired."

"Excuse me? Are you ordering me around?"

"Guards, be so kind as to show this 'delicate' flower her way out," he said as he slumped down in his seat.

"Yes, your majesty," they answered and pulled Samus by the arms.

"Hey, let go of me!" the blonde demanded as she wriggled in their grip.

* * *

The same maid returned to collect the finished dinner that night. After fumbling with her packed belongings, Samus asked, "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, milady."

"Why do people want to kill Marth so bad? I mean, he's just a palace brat."

The servant expression turned a bit sour as she went on withher duty. "His Majesty may be the greatest king this continent has ever seen."

Samus urged herself to not make a snide remark. "You're just saying that because you serve him, aren't you?"

Patiently, she explained, "He works tirelessly to bring reform and technology into this empire. He is a ruler who truly cares for his people."

"Well, he was a real jerk when he pretended to be poisoned today," the blonde said rancorously.

The maid tried to suppress a smile while she continued her chores. "Ah, yes. So I have heard."

"Is he like that to everyone?"

"It is said that he enjoys teasing his friends at times," she answered with the same smile.

_I'm not even remotely close to being his friend_, Samus thought darkly to herself. _Probably wanted to pull a fast one on a newcomer._

"Do you know him personally?"

"Why- why yes. I was once his servant-in waiting, the woman replied, almost knocking over the vase on the table.

"Then can you tell him not to be such a jerk to me?"

"I shall relay the message when possible," the maid answered with a bow. "I shall leave now. Rest well, milady."

"Oh, yeah. One more thing," Samus interjected.

"Yes, milady?"

"Stop calling me 'milady.' It feels weird. Call me Samus, or at least don't say 'milady.' Please."

The servant smiled one of her suppressed smiles. "As you wish," she agreed and gently closed the door.

Samus pulled out her cell phone and dialed Anthony's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Anthony," Samus greeted, glad to hear a friendly voice.

"Hey, princess! Let me put this on speakerphone."

"Hiii, honey!" Emma gushed. "How's everything?"

"The service is nice, and the room's nice, but, as I thought, Marth's just a dick."

"Oooh, don't be so hard on him," her friend said in a hurt tone. "Give him a few more weeks."

"_He_ thought that it would be funny to pretend that he's poisoned and make me act like a madwoman," she seethed.

"Honey, if there's one thing about men, they just gotta pick on girls they like. Ain't that right, Tony?"

"Emma, when did I-"

"Don't listen to him, honey. Just try get used to him; get to know him more."

"Nuh uh. I'm scheduled to leave tomorrow, thank you very much."

"Awww. Well ain't that a shame. Then I'll see you soon. Bye Sammy!"

"Night, princess," Anthony said.

"See ya," Samus finished and ended the call.

Samus rolled over on the bed. "Well, at least the bed's nice."

* * *

The next morning, Samus met Marth in the basement that she had first arrived through.

"I've got a hold of Maser Hand. He should be on soon," Marth informed.

The large screen flickered and the image of the giant hand materialized.

"Ah, Marth. Always a pleasure. That's a lot of gold you're wearing."

"I'll get straight to the point: Open up the teleplat and get Samus out of my house. I don't need _her_ here."

"Rude, much," the bounty hunter muttered loud enough for him to hear.

The Maser Hand let out a sigh. "I never wanted to stoop so low, but I'll have to stop all trade between your kingdom and the outside world if I do so."

Marth glared icily and curled his knuckles until they were white. "You wouldn't dare."

"_You _are using trade lines that mostly _I _established. I can take them away in a blink of an eye."

As much as she liked to see Marth have his ass handed to him, Samus wanted to leave. "Rich-bitch here even said that he doesn't need a bodyguard. I'd like to get home too."

Maser Hand tsk tsked. "**That's** the problem. The kid's gotten too cocky. Every time there's an attempt at his life, he just throws himself into the lion's den," the hand complained. "So I need **you** to yank him out of trouble."

Samus stared at the entity in disbelief. "So I really _am_ a baby sitter."

"Don't think of it that way. More like a nanny."

Marth was now getting desperate. "Maser Hand, I _swear_ that I'll be more careful. Just get this brute out of here."

"Brute?!" she gasped.

The glove wagged a giant finger. "Sorry. Can't believe you. Anyways, I have to go. I think the cookies in the oven might be burning right now. I can send you some if it'll make you feel better."

"NO!" the two snapped in unison, then glared at each other.

"Sheesh, tough crowd. Well, goodbye, children. Take care of each other well, 'cuz I'll _know_. The cookies await!"

The screen turned black, leaving Marth and Samus to brood by themselves.

"I ought to kick you out into the slums right now."

"I ought to kick your ass right now."

They held their deadly gaze for a little more before turning away.

After calming down, Samus extended a hand. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but since we have to endure each other for a whole year… truce?"

Marth glowered at her hand bitterly. "I'm not agreeing to _any _of this, Aran. I tolerated you for **one** day and had a laugh, but this? This is too much," he snarled and stormed out of the room.

"Jesus Christ! What's his damage?" Samus wondered out loud and also walked out.

* * *

Why does Marth hate her so much?

Dum

Dum

Dum


	4. Warming Up

The two hurriedly ascended the labyrinth of stairs and hallways, Marth trying to lose her and Samus trying not to get lost.

He abruptly stopped and turned around to say something, but no words came out. Frustrated, he restarted his quick pace before turning around once again.

"If you're going to stay here, you better make yourself useful."

"What… do you mean?" Samus demanded guardedly, slowly moving her hands up defensively over her body.

Discerning her body language, Marth quickly put his hands up in an X shape and shook his head violently in defiance, making the gold extensions of his jewelry to rattle like a percussion symphony. "No, I-I didn't mean it in that way," he began.

_Bull's-eye,_ Samus thought to herself with a triumphant smile. Mentally mentally commanding the Powersuit to turn off, she moving closer with promiscuous strides in her Zero-suit, and looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"Then what kind of service can I _possibly_ give to the emperor?" she inquired as she walked her fingers up his chest. She could feel his body tensing up. _Good._ To add to his discomfort, she insinuatingly pushed her breast onto his upper arm. "Tell me what to do. C'mon, don't make me _beg_," she moaned into his ear.

By force of will, Marth pushed her away, mustering all his strength to keep up his regal demeanor and to keep something else down.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," she taunted with a grin, feeling accomplished that she got back at him.

The king cleared his throat as aloofly as he could and continued his way up the stairs with his hands folded behind his back.

_This is gonna be fun_, Samus noted with a devilish smirk.

* * *

"I have a demonstration scheduled this evening," Marth informed, much calmer now as they arrived at the ground floor.

"What kind of demonstration?"

Marth avoided eye contact as he answered, "Well, it shows different types of technologies..."

"Can't you be a _little_ more specific?"

He took a deep breath. "… it's… It's mostly a lightbulb demonstration."

Samus stifled a laugh and asked, "A _lightbulb_ show? Daaaamn, you guys are really behind. Kids back in my world make full on engines for their science projects."

"I knew this would happen," the king muttered under his breath, and continued with a dignified façade. "This world is still in the process of modernization, and according to data, at a faster rate than your world did. Regardless, you will be the guest of honor. Your job is to explain some concepts of the important guests. Do you have any experience in public speaking?"

"Besides from promotions for the Smash Bros Tournaments, nada."

"It will suffice," he said as he ushered over a servant. "I'm sure you know well of the other inventions, but just to make you sound smarter, here are some key pointers."

He roughly handed her a packet of papers held together by a large clip. Flipping through it, she saw manuals and guides to the gun, train, tractor, refrigerator, etc.

"What, not even a cellphone?" she snickered. "You'll never be able to catch up like this."

"Shut up. I want modernization to be a step-by-step process."

"Whatever. I'm off," the bounty hunter said and strutted off. Not walked, strutted.

"Wait!" the king called out, causing her to turn back. His expression seemed pleading, almost desperate. "You _will_ be there, right?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Please _don't _do anything stupid. This is really important."

Samus flashed him one of her mischievous grins. "No promises."

Marth stood there, biting his lower lip, not sure if he made the right decision of inviting her.

* * *

Several palanquins and carriages entered the courtyard, shuttling noblemen and noblewomen in all their luxurious splendor. The men wore elaborate tunics, robes, and capes while the ladies were garbed in colorful dresses, complimented by various jewelry and hair accessories. The servants were bustling about, bringing refreshments and adding finishing touches to the vividly decorated courtyard. Rows of lanterns were set along the walls, an elongated collection of tables supported profusion of food, guards remained in their stationary positions, and an orchestra of palace musicians played a lively tune.

Samus tapped the side of the table impatiently. She was waiting in the main building of the palace, which led directly to the courtyard. She could clearly hear the music, bustling, and laughter from outside.

Marth hurried into the room, fixing his outfit with his trailing servants. He wore a blue vest-like garment over a black shirt and decorated leather armguardst. His bottom half was attired with black pants and boots. He almost clumsily adjusted his blue headband that was embroidered by a golden symbol in the middle. His servants industriously unfolded creases and made sure that his hair was perfectly in place.

Samus whistled. "Not bad. You actually look like a man today. What's the occasion?"

"There's been a slight change in plans," he answered, obviously too nervous to answer her properly. "And remember not to come out until I give you a queue."

Samus lazily stood up, flexing the joints of her Powersuit. "What do I do then-?"

"You stick to your part," Marth interrupted and advanced to the door, then turned to her. "Is there anything on my face?"

She smirked playfully flicked his forehead with an index finger. "It wouldn't matter anyways."

The king creased his eyebrows as he rubbed his forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hail, Emperor Marth!" a loud voice boomed from outside. Now Marth's eyes were full of anxiety as he exhaled slowly. This was the first time Samus had seen him so uneasy. She slapped his shoulder with a boyish smirk.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Strangely, he felt more composed with her encouragement and stepped out into the fray. Samus noticed something different in his eyes, something close to sincerity.

_Hm. Maybe I won't screw around tonight._

"Bow before his majesty!" the voice commanded.

The guests dutifully knelt as in unison they greeted, "Hail, his majesty."

"Arise," he commanded. Subtly taking a deep breath, he began his speech. "It touches my heart to see that so many of you have accepted my invitation. I thank you, my loyal subjects, for arriving with such devotion and you, my friends, who have come a long way from neighboring lands…"

As he went on, Samus let out a great yawn and checked her Arm Cannon.

"Without further adue, I shall present to you the technology that will revolutionize out world!" Marth announced as a group of servants wheeled in a large metal frame with strips of lightbulbs along its sides. In their seats, people stared and pointed at in wonder, trying to decipher with this strange contraption could do. "The lanterns shall be put out for a moment, so do not be alarmed."

Marth nodded to his magician, who commanded the lights to extinguish. There were some gasps of surprise and the crowd waited in uncertainty.

"In the next second, I shall brighten this courtyard by tenfold, not through magic or trickery, but by only flipping a single switch. Subjects and friends, I present to you, the lightbulb!"

The switch was flipped and 36 bright lightbulbs flashed to life, awing the guest with their light. The guest clapped as the intensity of the lights dimmed to a reasonable level.

Proudly, the king gestured to the framework. "Each of these round mechanisms are a lightbulb. Just one of these can shine more light than ten lanterns or lamps, and do not require a match or flint. All that is required is a hand to push a button o flip a switch…"

As he explained the workings of the lightbulb, scientists and engineers busily scribbled into their notebooks, eager to absorb all the information.

"Despite the wonders that is machine is capable of, there is technology that transcends even the lightbulb. Far away, in another world, there exists beorcs* and other intelligent species exploring the stars and colonizing planets. Today, I have invited someone from such a world. Guests, I present to you, Samus Aran!"

The doors opened and a fully-armored bounty hunter exited, occasionally waving a hand to the applauding crowd. The people gazed in amazement and murmured excitedly amongst themselves as the stranger stood next to the emperor.

"Tonight, this guest of honor shall assist me in explaining the other inventions that I have prepared."

He introduced antibiotics, the pencil, the railroad, the automobile, the telephone, and the typewriter. Next came the gun. Many women yelped in surprise at the BANG of the semiautomatic rifle, while it fascinated the men at how it easily penetrated the heavy plate armor. The guest politely clapped while the king readied his next performance.

"You may be impressed by the sheer power of the rifle, but it is eclipsed by the terror of the machine gun," he explained and loaded an M16 and aimed at a squad of armored dummies. "Ladies, I advise you to cover your ears."

After waiting for the moment of tension felt by the audience, Marth fired the weapon, spraying the targets with bullets. When the shooting stopped, the sets of armor were covered in bullet holes. Dumbfounded, the audience only stared for a while before a few claps escalated into a cascade of ovation. Marth breathed out his tension and smile in relief, pride, and accomplishment. The corner of Samus's lips also curved up when she saw his first genuine smile.

_He should smile more like that_, Samus thought to herself as she too, joined in the applause.

After the crowd died down, Marth introduced the last product: coffee. Servants brought them each a cup of the hot beverage along with a small cup of milk and sugar.

"It's popular in many other worlds," Samus explained. "It's made in a similar way to tea, except ground coffee beans are used instead. It contains caffeine, a stimulant that temporarily gets rid of drowsiness, which should be taken in moderation. For some people it's bitter, so they add milk, sugar, or cream."

The guests reacted approvingly of the drink as they experimented with it. Once the coffee was cleared, Marth ordered the food to be served.

"Music!" he commanded in a content tone and went back to his seat. When he saw Samus looking around awkwardly, he motioned her to the seat beside him. "Sit, sit."

She sat in the chair and was about to say something, but suddenly a corpulent man apparently popped out of nowhere and bowed almost too deeply to Marth and lavishly praised, "Your majesty, your demonstrations left me utterly speechless! You have opened my eyes to a whole new dimension of possibilities. I sincerely thank you for gracing me with such knowledge."

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Priam."

With a smile that accentuated his cherry-red cheeks, Priam faced Samus.

"Oh. Samus, this is Lord Priam, head of all engineering projects of the royal palace," Marth put in. "But he's absolutely infatuated with astronomy."

The portly man let out short, bashful laugh. "I am merely a man of a minor noble-house who does what he does best. It is a great honor to meet you, Lady Samus Aran. I have been deeply intrigued by you ever since you walked out those doors. Might I ask you a few questions?"

"Errr, sure."

"Splendid!" he cried out and pulled out his notebook and a quill. "What is space like?"

"Well, it's really quiet out there."

"Is air absent in space?"

"Yeah."

"Ha! Just as I hypothesized!" he exclaimed in glee and scribbled eagerly. "Do the planets revolve around the sun?"

"Yeah," Samus answered, still trying to reason to herself that this wasn't common knowledge in this world.

"Another point for you," Marth applauded and took a bite of his portion of beef.

"Is the diameter of space 200 000 rei?"

"200 0000 what?"

"About 700 000 kilometers," the emperor translated.

"We still didn't find an end to it."

Priam's eyes bulged. "No end?! Truly?"

"So far, no end."

The noble looked at the sky fanned himself as he tried to register the information. "This is **groundbreaking**! Who would have thought?"

Turning back to Samus, he shook her hand vigorously and said, "I cannot thank you enough for this information, milady. I shall repay this debt in kind. Simply request something and, if it is in my power, I shall grant it."

"Gee, thanks," Samus thanked, not sure what she'd want from a round, middle-aged man.

"May I ask just **one** more question?" he inquired hopefully.

"Shoot."

He cocked his head and furrowed his brow.

"I mean, yes."

"People of your world, do they all look like you? Very metallic, I mean."

Samus chuckled and pulled off her helmet. "They're humans, just like you. This is just armor that I'm wearing."

When Priam did not answer, she noticed that he was staring at her as if in a trance. "By the gods, you're… absolutely beautiful, milady."

Slowly drinking his wine, Marth dryly stated, "Hmmmm. Then you **must** see her figure."

"I can only imagine, your majesty," Priam said blissfully. "Lady Samus, we must meet again. I will be in my homeland, Gra, for three weeks time, but we shall meet again upon my return."

"Suuure," Samus said, creeped out.

"If I stay for any longer, I may fall for your alien charm," he continued and tightly held one of the bounty hunter's hand his both of his own. "Farewell, Lady Samus, your majesty."

"Ugh," Samus remarked as she brushed off the invisible Priam-germs off of her hand. "Chef Boyardee's pushing it. My policy's look, but don't touch."

Marth chuckled and poured himself another cup. "He means well; it's just that he's been lonely since his wife died."

She felt a poke of guilt. "How long was that ago?"

"Around the same time my wife died, during the Great Plague. That's when we grew close," he answered and carefully downed another cup.

Before Samus could ask more questions, a servant announced to the guests, "The sword dance demonstration now begins!"

With a tired sigh, Marth got up and walked out to the open space in the middle of the courtyard, where several other young men in almost the exact same outfit joined him. Instead of being gold, the symbol on their headbands was less ornate and made of simple metal. All held a sword in a lacquered sheath and saluted Marth in the Akaneian way as he neared. Taking his place in front of them, the king received Falchion from a servant and stood at the ready. A large war drum began to beat a strong, simple rhythm. The warriors drew their blades in perfect unison and held a battle stance. Other drums joined the first, and the swordsmen executed a series of graceful and gradual swing and thrusts, impeccably matching the beat. The drum rhythms escalated and became more complicated; the warriors also perform more sophisticated attacks and footwork, weaving through one another and spinning with fluidity. The choreography included acrobatic midair attacks and tumbling techniques, all implemented with perfection. The water-like sword dance went on for five minutes, until the drums finished with a cohesive "boom " and the swordsmen took their last swing. The audience clapped in endorsement and the swordsmen sheathed their swords and bowed, except for Marth, who was an emperor. He returned to his seat while they returned to theirs. He only downed another cup of wine and whispered something to his servant and walked up the stairs of the main building.

"Hey, where you going?" Samus asked as she walked after him.

"I'm tired," he answered and walked through the doors.

With a shrug, she went back to her seat. While Samus was eating, a familiar voice greeted, "Hey! Samus, it's been a while!"

Roy was grinning from ear to ear as he held out his arms invitingly. Samus lightly jabbed his stomach, making him cave in. "You idiot, you could have at least contacted us **once** during the Brawl tournament," she said with a grin of her own. "Damn, you've grown! Are you even taller than Marth now?"

"Hope so," he replied cheekily, grinning even wider at the thought.

"Hey," Ike greeted as he approached them, standing a few inches above his friend.

"Ike? You too? What are you guys doing here?" Samus asked, glad to see more friends.

"Wellll, we're _supposed_ to be here as ambassadors for our kingdoms and try to get Akaneia to trade with us," Roy explained slyly. "No strings were pulled," he added with a wink.

"How long are you guys going to be staying here for?"

"We're scheduled to go to some meeting about the sea trade routes in Talis tomorrow, but we'll be back here in two weeks, if all goes well," Roy informed. "Say, where's Marth the Grouch?"

"He said he's tired and went back to his room."

Roy scoffed in disbelief. "And he doesn't even say hello to his best buddy who he's never seen in a year. Some friend he is. Anyways, why are _you_ here?"

Samus's expression soured in disgust. "I'm supposed to be his bodyguard. Maser Hand made me sign up for this."

"Does he even need a bodyguard?"

"Maser Hand said that more and more people want him dead, so I have to babysit him."

Roy pondered on this. "To make Maser Hand intervene in this kind of stuff; this might actually be more serious than you think."

"Well, nothing's happened yet," Samus remarked. "This party would've been a perfect opportunity to take a stab at him."

"Just keep a look out," the redhead warned. "Marth might need someone to watch his back."

The blonde snorted and shook her head. "_Princess_ doesn't need any help. He said so himself."

"Sure sounds like him," Roy said with a sigh.

"But I _really_ don't want to stay here," Samus confessed. "Do you guys have a way to get back to the Mansion?"

"We both have one of those teleporter things at home. I can have a ship arranged to take you there."

"She's coming with me," Ike suddenly stated.

They both gave him strange looks.

"I mean, if she wants to," he put in with a hint of panic. "You got yours from the Melee tournament, so it might be outdated. And I'm planning on going back home a lot earlier, so she can tag along."

"You are?" Roy asked, bewildered. "But you just got here!"

"There's a lot to do back home."

"But the Fire Emblem trio!" Roy protested childishly.

Shoving his face away, Samus asked Ike, "When's the earliest I can leave?"

"In two weeks, when I return from the conference."

"Is there any way I can leave any sooner?" she inquired hopefully.

He seemed to stall on the question. "I don't think that's a good idea. It could take weeks for another ship to come in, even if we send for one today."

"Well that sucks." Samus muttered disappointedly. "Anyways, thanks for helping me out."

"Don't mention it."

A stern-looking, elderly man approached the three and cleared his throat. The two swordsmen made faces like a skunk farted.

"Lord Roy, Lord Ike. A word," he beckoned austerely and walked away, not even acknowledging Samus's presence.

Roy leered at his departing back, and then gave Samus an apologetic smile. "We gotta go now. That old fart's probably gonna borrow us for the rest of the night. Have fun for another two weeks!"

He waved goodbye and followed the senior. Ike rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, looking like he wanted to say something.

"I… umm, I'd like to stay here with you, you know, in case you get lonely."

Samus playfully gave him a grim smile. "It's fine. I just need to avoid Marth for two weeks. That won't be so hard."

Ike laughed, an action much more natural than before." Don't be so eager to get on his bad side."

"I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubts. Take care, Samus."

In a good mood from socializing with friends, the bounty hunter soon realized that she was utterly alone in the sea of strangers. Some guests looked discerningly at her or murmured amongst themselves while stealing quick glances at her. With nothing to do and stuck in this discomfited situation, Samus walked back to her complex with a porcelain bottle of wine she took from a table. She lit the room's lamp with a matchstick and slumped into a chair. Hopefully this place will switch to lightbulbs soon. She took a swig of the wine and rested her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Marth walked in with a wine bottle, only that this one had golden carved across the side.

"Hey," she greeted nonchalantly, opening one eye.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

He stopped in front of the table and confessed, "I…. wanted to properly thank you for helping me out tonight."

"No prob," she replied and nodded towards the wine in his hand, "What's that for?"

"Well…" he trailed off.

"You want a drinking buddy, don't you?"

"Consider it a gift," the king muttered and gesticulated to the exit. "Let's go outside. It's stuffy in here."

Samus pulled herself up from the chair and followed him out. "You got a place in mind?"

He nodded. "Where I always go."

Lithely, he jumped onto the roof and took a seat.

"Wait, you were on _my_ roof?"

He scowled down at her. "Don't flatter yourself. Just roofs in general."

"Why? It's perfectly fine down here," the blonde replied, feeling lazy.

"Just come up here and you'll see," he told her with a hint of annoyance.

Sighing, she hopped onto the roof and looked around. "There's nothing special-"

Marth tapped her shoulder and pointed. Samus turned to the indicated direction and almost gasped. The full moon illuminated everything under its gaze with a unearthly, but beautiful, pale light, like a sun of the night, allowing onlookers to gaze in awe.

"It's so close," Samus breathed as she slowly sat down, not taking her eyes off the beauty of nature.

"I knew you'd like it," the blunet said with a grin of accomplishment.

He noticed that the woman's sights were totally fixed on it. Snapping his fingers in front of her, he said, "Hey. Aran. Snap out of it."

She snapped out of the trance. "What? Oh, sorry. I guess I just zoned out."

"No harm done. I've had the same reaction I first saw her," Marth said as he too, admired the moon.

"Her?"

"Well, there's the goddess of the moon and the god of the sun. The moon gives light when the sun cannot."

He held the bottle of wine up to her. She took it and examined it. "What's with the gold?"

He gave her a secretive smile and leaned over as if telling her classified information. "This is wine reserved only for the king. Try it."

Samus gave a short scoff. "Can't be much different from regular wine."

She swallowed a mouthful. "That's good stuff. How do they make this?"

"Even I don't know."

She handed the bottle to Marth, who took a good gulp of it.

"What? No cups?"

He looked at her curiously. "Wine's always shared like this between friends. Don't tell me your one of those people who freaks out about germs."

She shrugged. "I guess the culture could be different here. Wait, did you just call us 'friends?!'"

"Why? You don't want us to be friends?" he asked as he passed her the wine.

The bounty hunter looked at him scrutinizing. "Are you already drunk?"

"Was there something amusing in my words?" the king inquired a little more hostilely.

"You've never called me 'friend' before," she answered and gulped down more alcohol. "Damn, this is pretty strong."

"I haven't," he admitted. "I've judged you too harshly at first, Samus. Apologies."

She hit his arm good-naturedly. "'Apologies,'" she mimicked in a derpy-er way. "Come on. We're friends. Stop talking so formally."

He managed a small smile at the demand. "I guess it's just built into me now."

"I've had bad impressions of you as well," Samus confessed and handed him the half-empty bottle. "You're actually not so bad for a palace brat."

He laughed and received the wine. "Compliments from Samus Aran? I'm on a roll today."

"Don't get so cocky," she warned with a chuckle of her own.

They exchanged words and wine for a little while more until the alcohol ran out.

"Damn, and I was hoping it was some magical bottle that never runs out," Samus slurred disappointedly as she shook the upturned wine bottle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Marth asked, gazing at the moon.

Samus looked at it a little more judgmentally. "Yeah, but it looks pretty ugly up close; dull and grey and full of craters. It just reflects the sun's light."

Marth gave her a thin smile, wisdom in his eyes. "But both rely on each other to make this light; the moon needs the sun's rays, and the sun needs the moon to reflect its light during the night."

"It still looks ugly up close," she grumbled.

"If we try to find the imperfections in anything, the faults are endless. Life's too short to dissect the ugliness of things."

"I guess so."

He smiled almost lovingly at the spherical celestial body. "It's just the sun's shadow, but nevertheless, it's beautiful in its own right."

"How poetic," the blonde smirked.

"Samus... you were great today," he complimented, giving her a warm smile for the first time.

She felt a little heat rising as the lurid light reflected off his tender expression. "It's nothing, really."

She almost jumped away when Marth collapsed onto her shoulder.

"Woah! We're not _that_ friendly, cowboy," Samus notified as she tried to push him upright, only to make him fall the other way.

"I haven't slept in five days," he murmured tiredly, eyes closed.

"Hey! You can't just sleep on my roof," she snapped, shaking him.

He was already deep asleep.

Shaking her head, the bounty hunter said, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Groaning at her new responsibility, Samus pulled Marth onto her back Piggy-back style and leaped off the roof.

"God damn it. Where was his room?" she growled, attempting to recall the location of the king's large complex.

The blonde wandered through the palace, retracing the breadcrumbs of her memory. She finally came across her destination and hurried to the entrance, wanting to get rid of her load as quickly as she could. Luckily, the entrance wasn't locked, so she had no trouble bringing the king upstairs to his bed. She threw him onto the covers and huffed in annoyance. Then something in his sleeping face softened the bounty hunter, leading her to gently tuck him in.

She herself was getting quite tired. She yawned and plopped down onto the mattress in the opposite direction.

_This thing's getting uncomfortable,_ she thought to herself and shifted her weight uncomfortably in her Power Suit. _I'll just take a nap for five minutes._

She commanded her suit to turn off and closed her eyes. _Only five minutes, Samus._

* * *

"Your majesty, it is almost noon," a voice called from outside the bedroom. When there was no reply, the royal attendant said, "Your majesty, forgive me, but I shall enter."

Head lowered modestly, the middle-aged man walked into the room and gingerly closed the door behind him. His eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets at what he saw and almost stumbled back.

"Y-your majesty!"

Marth's face twitched a little as he awoke with a foot in his face. He pushed the foot away as if it were a minor annoyance and hauled himself up to sit.

_Was that a foot? And where it all the blanket go?_

He lazily rubbed his eyes and gaped at what, specifically who, was sprawled out in front of him. A snoring Zero-Suit Samus hogging the blanket had her limbs stretched unsightly out on the bed, one hand hanging over the side, another scratching the side of her nose, one leg bent in and the other repositioned on Marth. Quickly throwing the leg off of him as if it were a sewer rat, the king exclaimed," What the hell are you doing here?!"

Samus jumped at the sound and screamed as she unnecessarily pulled the covers over her already clothed body. "What are _you_ doing here?! Get out of here, pervert!"

"ME?! _You_ get out, pervert! This is _my_ room!"

Samus froze. "What?"

She turned to the attendant. "Is it?"

He only managed to nod, still looking at the scene with shock.

Then it all came back to her. So much for five minutes. Nobody moved. This was pretty embarrassing.

"Umm, sorry," she muttered and dashed out of the room and out the complex faster than Sonic.

Marth glared after her trail and turned his glare to the attendant. "**Nothing** happened."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back in her complex, Samus groaned and moaned at her stupid mistake and even slammed her head against the table several times, which didn't do much to the Power Suit that she recently activated. Then someone knocked on her door.

"Oh, god. Please don't let it be him, don't let it be him, don't be him," she chanted as she approached the door and poked her head out.

"Yes?" she greeted sweetly with a wide, plastic smile beneath her helmet.

Outside was an armored man probably in his mid-thirties with hair as unnaturally red as Roy, but shorter and combed down. Maybe the strange hair colors are a Fire Emblem thing. "Are you Samus Aran?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked with growing anxiety. "Am I in trouble? Cuz what happened back there, it 's all a misunderstanding. I can explain everything."

He looked befuddled. "Forgive me, milady. I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

"Oh, good. Nevermind then," the bounty hunter sighed in relief.

Trying to break from the awkward start, the man cleared his throat. "I am Captain Kain of the royal guards. I have come to deliver a message from the Maser Hand. He demands that you listen to it."

Samus suppressed a groan. "What does he want now?"

"It will be more appropriate once we meet his majesty," he said and motioned with a hand. "Shall we?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she asked grimly.

"I'm afraid you don't," he said apologetically.

They returned to the scene of Samus's "crime" and found Marth on the first floor, frowning as he read over one of the many documents in front of him.

"Your majesty, I mean, Emperor Marth, I bring important news."

He barely glanced up from his work. "Speak."

"The Maser Hand wishes to speak to you."

The blunet tossed the scroll onto the table and leaned back in stress. "First you act beyond your orders and now you're a spy for a floating hand. When will you stop chewing at my hide?"

"I have no relation to this request," Kain replied with an edge of defensiveness.

Marth sighed in irritation. "Very well. When is the best time?"

"Now," the captain answered and produced a small, half-a-cylinder metal device. He placed it on the table and gave a small bow. "I shall take my leave now."

The device projected a small hologram of the Maser Hand. "Hey, kids."

Marth rested his chin on a hand and Samus walked closer to have a better look.

"What is it now?" the king demanded impatiently

"Well, I've been thinking over making Samus your bodyguard. Snake's back from his mission earlier than usual, so I was thinking about sending him over instead. What do you say?"

So the bounty hunter's surprise, Marth answered, "I don't mind having her here, but if she wants to go, she may."

The entity seemed surprised. "Really? What could have possibly changed your mind?"

"Don't I have a say in this?" Samus interjected.

"Yes, yes. But I already know that you want to go home-"

"I'm not so sure now," she admitted. "This job's pretty much a vacation and all…"

Marth blinked in astonishment

"Wow. What happened between you two?" the Maser Hand wondered.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" they both yelled at the miniature hologram.

"Okay, okay. If you two are fine with this, then I'll go along with it."

He turned his attention to Samus. "If you're going to take on this job, make sure to take it seriously. And you, mister, just don't be mean to her. Just tell Captain Kain if you change your minds."

The hologram faded and Marth handed the device to Samus before going back to his work. "I have no use for it."

She placed it in a small compartment in her suit and sat down in a chair.

"What are you doing?" the king questioned, still reading through the parchment.

"Doing my job," she answered simply.

"Assassins don't jump out in the middle of the day. You can go enjoy yourself now."

"You're just gonna kick me out? I thought we had a bonding time yesterday night."

"You mean before I fell asleep or after?"

"I didn't do nothing to you!"

"I hope so. Are you still going to stay here?"

"Why do want me out so bad? Are you reading ye-olden-day porn or something?"

"What I'm reading would probably bore you."

"What is it?"

"Drafts and appeals for judicial, education, political, and economic reforms."

Samus picked out a random document and skimmed over it. "Can't you get other people to do this for you?"

"I don't trust them."

The bounty hunter thoroughly read through the document, finding clear errors with the author's petition; for one, privatizing the ports under one lord was a one-way ticket to a monopoly, even if it would initially grant efficiency. She picked out a thin brush and began to write a reply.

Marth stopped reading and asked almost accusingly, "What are you doing?"

"Doing my job," the blonde replied as she continued to write. "It's my job to make sure you don't get hurt, and overworking can get you sick."

He scowled and went back to reading. "You better not screw around. These are important."

After Samus was about halfway done with her letter, Marth's suspicion/curiosity got the better of him. He deftly snatched the letter, making her shout, "Hey! I'm not done with that!"

"What in the world did you write?" he muttered.

He perused through it with laser eyes, then laughed out loud once he got to the end of it.

"You made some good points in this, but adding swear words to rebuke this scheme won't get you anywhere. You need to do it with finesse," he commented as he hand back the letter.

"You could have just asked for it," she grumbled.

"You could have been planning to sabotage me for all I know."

"You know, you have _major_ trust issues," Samus observed as she crossed her arms.

"I do not!"

"Getting defensive here, are we?"

"I wasn't getting defensive!" he yelled and slammed his hands on the table as he rose.

The bounty hunter raised an eyebrow dubiously.

He sighed and rested his head on his palms after he calmed down back in his chair. "Okay, fine. Maybe I do get suspicious a little easily."

"More like paranoid."

Marth glowered at her.

"I wasn't always like this," he snapped angrily.

"Imagine that," she returned sarcastically.

"If you're here to patronize me, I suggest you should get out."

Samus put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I give. I'll just go back to doing my thing," she said and picked up her quill.

The two resumed to work in silence.

After a long while, the king set down.

"Sorry… for not trusting you. It was wrong of me."

The bounty hunter ignored him and flipped through another sheet.

There was a knock on the door. "Your majesty, it is time for the hearing."

"Very well," Marth replied and started for the door before looking back at the blonde. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm invited to this thing? I thought you 'didn't trust me?'"

"My, my. I never suspected you to be so stingy."

"At least I'm not paranoid of my so-called friends."

"I thought I already apologized for that," he answered, starting to grow irritated.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?" the attendant asked from outside.

"Not at all. We'll be out in a second."

"Your majesty, are you all right?" a new voice asked. "I hear argument."

The king grit his teeth and whispered to Samus, "Come on. I can't be humiliated in front of that guy."

She turned away, indifferent.

"Please," he begged, hands held together.

Reluctantly, she stood up.


	5. The King and I

Waiting outside was a lanky man garbed in a dark purple robe and an uneasy attendant who stood beside him.

"Ah, Kalen, always a pleasure to see you," Marth greeted cordially.

"You grace me with your presence, your majesty," he bowed. "This must be your foreign friend that I've heard of. I am honored to meet you."

"Likewise," Samus replied. There was a light in his eyes that didn't seem quite normal. Not human.

"Shall we proceed to the throneroom?" Marth suggested.

"Let's," Kalen agreed. "Everyone was already gathered there."

They made their way to the largest building in the palace, greeted by servants who opened the facily decorated doors.

"All hail his majesty!" the attendant declared.

The people inside lowered their heads as Marth strode into the large room, head high in a dignified manner.

Samus barely heard him say, "Just stay behind me."

The king majestically sat on the throne, carved out of wood and gold. Clumsily, the bounty hunter took her place behind the throne.

"The royal court is now in session!" the attendant announced.

"Your majesty, who is it that stands behind you?" a bug-eyed noble asked, eyeing Samus distrustfully.

"She is my new bodyguard. She shall go wherever I go and have access to the whole palace."

_Is he acknowledging me as a bodyguard now?_

"I beg your pardon, your majesty, but is a _woman _guarding your sacred body?"

"Yes. And she shall perform her duties as well as any man of this continent."

"If it is your majesty's will, then I shall humbly concede," he said with a bow.

"Let us address more important matters. Lord Belarus, how fares the crops in Gra?"

"Splendid, your majesty," a 50-year-old noble garbed in royal blue and azure responded proudly. "The surplus of this year's harvest is easily three times as more abundant than those of last year."

"I am pleased to hear that. Send provisions to the Khadein region and Aurelis. The recent tornado has done much damage."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Lord Tyran, how fares Durhua? I trust that the construction crew I've dispatched several months ago has rebuilt the last of the millhouses."

"With all due respect your majesty, your aid is unneeded," the Manakete, who was also clothed in a purple robe, slurred.

"If we are to progress as one nation, I shall provide all the aid needed."

"Your majesty, the presence of humans has elicited acts of violence amongst my people. It will be wise to withdraw them as soon as possible."

"Lord Tyran, can you not control your own citizens?"

"Forgive me, the only way to assure the safety of your majesty's workers is to withdraw them from Durhua," the dragon reasoned with underlying smugness.

"Are you giving orders to the holy emperor of Akaneia?!" a large noble rumbled.

"I wouldn't dare, Prime Minister Kaien," Tyran almost sneered. "Who am I to challenge the holy emperor?"

The Akaneian noble looked like he was ready to burst like a balloon. "S-such arrogance! For 7 years we were on the same council, and yet you still have not an ounce of humility. Your majesty, dethrone this infernal creature at once."

"This happens in every court meeting," Marth whispered sideways to Samus.

"He is right!"another noble declared. "Manaketes do not know humility until they are subjugated!"

"You humans have already reduced my people to a pathetic state!" Tyran roared back.

"Execute this fiend!"

Marth shot up from his throne. "Silence!"

The warring sides quieted down, but held their hateful gazes. "Lord Tyran, you shall to everything in your power to protect the workers. As for the rest of you, I shall do nothing to 'subjugate' him. Durhua has already suffered greatly from the War of Darkness and is now a fellow state that is in need of our help. As I have said many times over, Manaketes breathe as we breathe, talk as we talk, and dream as we dream. They have only started war against humans in retaliation of the abuse they have suffered. Both sides must make amends or this united nation will not last."

"Yes, your majesty!" they answered fervently; Tyran, not as much.

"Now, where were we? Lord Arn, how fares Talys?"

"The floodgates have already collapsed, your majesty. Water has already flooded into the outlying towns in the north and we have yet to receive aid," the bug-eyed man declared almost rudely. "The people are restless!"

"We have yet to stabilize the situation in Aurelis. I shall send an emergency relief unit."

"When will the men in Aurelis be available to help us?" Lord Arn demanded impatiently.

"Once the duststorms cease and we make sure that the people can survive, we will hasten to Talys."

"Your majesty! Talys has been a loyal ally even before the War of Darkness and has not once turned its back on you. How can you deny us? My people suffer from the flooding as we speak."

"Preserve your patience. It also pains me to hear this."

"Support for your majesty is faltering," he stated impugnably, daring to leer into his eyes. "Do not forget that Aurelis had sided with the enemy during the War of Heroes."

The other Talys noblemen verbally agreed while the representatives of Aurelis exclaimed words of dispute.

"Your majesty, we had no choice but to follow the late King Hardin's orders," one of them argued. "In the end, it was also Aurelis that supplied all its armies to help defeat Medeus and his forces."

A Talys man snorted. "With your master dead, of course it is naturally the right decision to side with his majesty."

"How dare you!"

The nobles began to dispute belligerently amongst themselves.

Defiantly, Lord Arn did not lower his intense gaze. "Your majesty, it was Talys that gave you refuge when Altea fell."

"I remember well. However, the Aurelis is most in need of aid at the moment."

"Your majesty, if you have failed to protect the late Queen Sheeda, you should at least protect her country that she deeply cared for."

"Lord Arn, do _not_ drag her into this," he commanded, trying not to lose his cool demeanor. "I am a king before I am a husband."

_Whaaaat? _Samus thought to herself. This _guy was married?_

"The people of Talys have not forgotten, and not all of them have forgiven you yet."

To the bounty hunter, it looked like Marth had something stuck in his throat after hearing the nobleman's words.

Marth slowly stood from his throne and raised a hand. The ministers noticed this and quieted down.

"I shall send the emergency relief squad to Talys. My men in Aurelis will go directly to Talys once the situation is under control. Meeting adjourned."

With some people satisfied and the others not, the noblemen bowed and exited the room.

The king heaved a heavy sigh and slumped into his seat, face buried in his hands. After sitting like that for a minute, he called up his retainer to put away his golden crown. Followed by his new bodyguard, he went to the stables, where the captain of the guards, Kain, was tending to one of the horses.

"Your majesty." He saluted. "What brings you here?"

"I wish to visit her gravesite."

"Of course, your majesty," the military man said with what looked like an apologetic bow and led him to a brown horse.

Kain strapped the reins onto the beast and stepped away, giving Marth room to easily mount.

The captain put the saddle and reins over another horse and held it out to Samus. Uneasily, she took them and hesitantly tried to mount the horse like Marth did, only to drop onto the horse with a rough 'thud,' making the animal buck whiney and buck wildly. Kain rushed to help her, holding down the reins and soothing the creature. Marth looked on with an amused smile.

"Is this your first time riding a horse?"

"Well we sure don't need them from where I come from," she snapped.

He nodded. "Let's go then."

His horse began to trot steadily, much to Samus's surprise.

"So I just have to do this?" she asked and kicked the side of the horse. It neighed and galloped forward, making Kain jump out of the way.

"Gently!" Marth called after her and sighed. "I'll get her."

"Excuse me! Horse coming through!" she announced as her horse ran through the palace. "How do I stop this thing?!"

People scrambled to not get trampled and guards attempted to chase it. in hot pursuit, Marth could see that it was heading for the gate.

"Open the gates!" he ordered the guards. A little befuddled by the rampant horse, they stumbled to open the gateway. Samus shot passed them and they gave their king befuddled bows as he went by.

"Pull the reins back!" he instructed as he caught up to her.

"O-ok," she said as she readied to do so.

"NOT that hard this time!" he clarified. "Firmly, but gently. It's just like piloting a spaceship."

The bounty hunter tilted the leather back, hoping not to get tossed from the beast. To her fascination, the horse slowed down and then came to a stop.

"Now, whip the reins, not too hard. Watch. Hya!"

His mount clopped forward until he gently pulled back the reins for it to stop.

"Your turn."

Hesitantly, the blonde mimicked him."Hya! Ohhhh my God!"

Despite her prediction, the horse calmly walked. "Hey, this isn't hard at all."

"Good to hear that. But we're supposed to go _that_ way. Just "

"Giddy up!"

Frantically, Marth chased after her. "You're still a beginner!"

Five minutes later, they arrived at a large plain of healthy, green grass. Borders constructed of smoothed rock and various stone statues decorated the grave site. In the middle was an elevated mound of earth and grass, which Samus guessed where this person rested.

"You can wait here if you like," Marth said and descended from his horse to enter the marked area. Upon arriving at the mound, he went down on his knees to bow twice and sat down cross-legged.

Samus dropped down from her horse and surveyed the land. In total, it was about an acre of untainted grassland. Behind the gravesite was a small forest with lush greenery and small wildlife. She yawned and walked over to the bench stationed at the outer circle. Upon sitting down, she looked around boredly until she picked up a bit of what Marth was saying.

"…. Everything's really hard right now… would be 4 years old by now…. guide me… really miss you."

The king took out a gourd flask and poured wine onto the grave plot. With a longing smile, he patted the mound and turned around to leave.

"Thanks for waiting."

He seemed different from when he arrived here; his eyes seemed peaceful, melancholy, sober, or maybe even all three. Samus wondered who this person was to have such an effect on him as they walked back to their horses. The ride back to the palace was much slower, without the bounty hunter's horse galloping at full speed.

"Can I ask you something?" the blonde inquired.

Marth snapped out of his daydreaming. "Sure."

"Who's grave was that?" she asked carefully. "The one we visited."

"My late wife's," he answered after a pause. "A plague took her, not that I should complain. You've probably been through worse."

"Sorry for asking."

They traveled a bit more in silence.

"Her name was Sheeda," the king said. "She was a childhood friend of mine."

Samus cautiously pried deeper. "What kind of person was she?"

"Smart, nice, funny… but also strong and brave," he replied in a nostalgic tone as he stared ahead like his deceased wife was there. "Everything about her was perfect. Everyone loved her."

His state of bliss he was in seemed so hopeful, yet so fragile, that Samus decided that it was better to leave him be. Once they returned to the palace, they returned horses to the stable and returned to the royal chambers.

"Hey, Marth."

"Yeah?"

"All that crazy stuff going on in the meeting-"

"Happens every time."

"Why do you let them push you around so much? I mean, you're their emperor."

He gave her a small smile. "Let's just say that politics isn't so simple."

Marth finished his work from the morning and began to draft a national education reform. His bodyguard insisted that he should take a break. Now that she thought about it, they were being a lot gentler to each other. Maybe this was a turning point in their hostile relationship.

The bounty hunter awoke from her nap as the back of her helmet hit the wall behind her. She pulled herself up from the chair and looked over to see what Marth was up to. His head and arms rested on the table as he dozed off. Samus retrieved a blanket from his bed and placed it over him to make sure that he doesn't get a cold. She sat diagonally from him and watched the sleeping king. Most of the time, he looked like he was always mulling over something or discern something of a situation. Now, while sleeping, he truly looked like an angel at peace. Unknowingly, she slowly extended a hand towards his face, but quickly caught herself before making contact. Confused by herself, the bounty hunter briskly stood up and walked about, presumably "patrolling."

Reclining against the wall, she checked her Arm Cannon for any problems.

_Of course there wouldn't be any problems._ She hasn't used it in weeks.

Then she tried to busy herself with polishing her armor. After running out of things to do, Samus again looked around the room, and finally rested her gaze on Marth.

_He does have a nice face, _she admitted to herself, but quickly changed her demeanor. _What am I talking about? There are tons of good-looking people around, and he's definitely not my type._

Putting the irrelevant predicament to rest, the bounty hunter closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey," the voice snapped again.

Sleepily opening her eyes, Samus was greeted by a glowering Marth with bed hair and bags under his eyes.

"Hey! How can you be still sleeping at this time of day?"

"Stop yelling," she grumbled as she dragged herself upright. The bounty hunter felt especially grouchy this morning. "Looks like _you've _just gotten up too, sleeping beauty."

"I was already awake an hour before you. That's besides the point; I've already missed the meeting with the prime minister and now I'm late for my sparring session."

The blonde rested an arm behind her and gave him an apathetic shrug. In no way did she didn't feel like playing 'Ms. Sunshine' today; maybe she slept wrong. "So? That's your problem."

"As my bodyguard, my problems are your problems!"

She snorted in skepticism. "How so?"

"It's also your duty to make sure that my daily schedules go smoothly."

Samus raised an eyebrow from inside her helmet. "So I'm a babysitter?"

Marth scowled even harder. "Caretaker."

"Babysitter," she repeated nonchalantly.

The sovereign growled in frustration and slammed open the door. "We better get going."

Hauling herself upright, the bounty hunter groaned in fatigue and trotted behind him. "Was your temper always this bad?"

* * *

The two plodded through the palace grounds like a pair of grouchy zombies, swatting away strange looks from people with wraithlike glares. They arrived in a large training field in the back of the palace, where the young men from yesterday's performance were preoccupied with martial drills. One group was going through a sword form in perfect synchronization. Another was firing arrows on horseback in an archery range, while the last two were meditating and playing some kind of strategy game. A rugged-looking man with dark brown hair oversaw their training, confirming that no one was out of place. He turned around when the king and bounty hunter drew close, and saluted.

"Your majesty."

"Sorry I'm late, commander," Marth apologized as he stifled a yawn.

"Not at all," he said and held up a large horn to his lips.

"Umm, commander, you don't have to-"

The sonorous noise blared throughout the training grounds, making the warriors stop what they were doing.

"All hail his majesty the holy emperor!" the commander boomed.

In perfect unison, they dropped to one knee and saluted. "Your majesty!"

This sort of creeped Samus out, although she had plenty of experience from when she was in the Galactic Federation army. Was Marth making androids here or something?

"That was unnecessary, commander."

"These boys need to learn respect," he declared. "They already act so informally in the presence of their emperor."

"Commander, it's fine," the blunet reassured with a sigh. "Withdraw for today and rest yourself."

"But their training-"

"I will oversee their training for today," the king asserted with an edge in his voice. "I order you to retire for today."

"Very well, your majesty," he conceded with a bow and left.

From the looks on the trainees' faces, they seemed to be fond of Marth. As soon as their commanding officer was out of view, they swarmed their leader, greeting him in a familiar manner that Samus had never seen around the palace. They clasped hands with him, hugged him, and some even tried to jump on his back. Contrary their stoic and robotic efficiency from before, they seemed like children now. Once Marth had enough of this, he barked, "Salute!"

In an instant, the young men were organized in straight rows in front of him, their salutes unwavering as their now steely expressions.

"At ease!"

They dropped the salutes but didn't break formation.

"Sir," one of the warriors in the front row began.

"What?" the blunet almost snapped.

Although a little shaken from his cold reply, the boy asked, "Who have you brought along?"

"Is that the Samus Aran I've heard about?" another one of them inquired.

"I thought I saw her yesterday," a third person remarked.

"Is she really from outer space?"

"YES!" Marth roared, unable to contain his moodiness, startling his subjects. "Yes, she is Samus Aran, yes, she was at the banquet yesterday, and yes, she's from another planet! What's so interesting about that?!"

Still absorbing the shock from their king's outburst, the soldiers said nothing.

Mentally kicking himself in the head for losing his cool, Marth continued in a calmer tone. "I'm sorry for lasing out; you guys must be curious. I'm just a little tired. She's only here to serve as my bodyguard, so don't make her too uncomfortable."

While he addressed his men, Samus spotted a water pump installed in the ground and walked over to it to wash up. Curious head turned to her as she bent down and took off her helmet. To their disappointment, her hair that hung from the sides blocked her face. Once she splashed some refreshing cold water onto her face, the bounty hunter pushed the hair out of her face, letting the warriors gape at her beauty.

"Men, are you even listening to me?" Marth demanded. He turned around to see what they were so entrance about. The strong ray of the sun reflected off her skin as Samus rinsed her face with another palmful of crystal clear water in slow motion.

"What?" Samus demanded at the gawking men as she casually splashed more water on her face.

Shaking his head, the king got out of his "man vision" and cleared his throat with dignity. "Warriors, return to training."

When he got no response, Marth commanded threateningly, "Warriors, return to training!"

They scampered away, not wanting to feel the wrath of the emperor, who was seething at the buffoonery of his elite soldiers.

"Who are these guys anyway?" Samus asked as she dried her hair. "They don't look like the palace guards."

Marth calmed down and eyed the training men with paternal pride. "This is the Dragon Guard. I've personally handpicked all the members between the ages of 12 to 32, and put them through special training. They're sort of like my own private army."

His bodyguard failed to understand. "Don't you already have control over all the armies in the kingdom? Why do you need to go through all this trouble?"

"Allegiances change in a matter of minutes," he answered bitterly as he recalled what Gra did to his father. "I learned the hard way. Also, most of these guys are orphans."

Samus's scowled in confusion.

"Many of them lost their families during the wars," he explained with empathy from his own experiences. "They feel shame, guilt, and anger towards their loss. They have nowhere to go and nothing to believe in. I want to give them a chance to redeem themselves and help me rebuild a world of peace and love. I want them to be the symbol of a new beginning for this continent."

Samus blinked in surprise. "Wow. I never thought that you were a nice guy."

"So you thought I was a bad guy?" he interrogated in disbelief.

"Well, I did think that you were a selfish dick," she answered with brutal honesty.

"Great," he mumbled, disheartened. _Whatever. What do I care about what she thinks about me?_

Something caught Marth's eye in the archery range, and he briskly went over to see what was going on, Samus not far behind. One of the novice members was only managing to hit the outer ring of the target, much to his frustration. As the boy saw the king's gaze on him, he became uneasy and nervous.

Giving him a consoling smile, Marth motioned him to continue. Taking a deep breath, the trainee strung another arrow and drew back the bow. After a moment to steady his aim, he released the projectile, which once again, struck only the outer ring. Guiding his arms, Marth assisted him in drawing back another arrow.

"Don't tighten up your arms so much," he coached. "Lift your arm a little, yes, just like that. Rely more on the shoulder than the forearm. Don't be nervous, just calm your breathing. Aim and fire; no hesitation."

The arrow struck the second ring, much to the boy's glee. He turned around and bowed 90 degrees, which Marth returned a small bow of his own before ruffling his hair.

"Hey, princess," Samus said playfully. "Why don't you try? YOu seem to be pretty knowledgeable about this."

He returned a smirk of his own. "Archery is one of my strongest fortes."

He picked out a bow and notched an arrow to it with confidence. He pulled his bowstring back and quickly aimed the projectile upwards before releasing it. The arrow volleyed through the air before it fell into the dead center of the target. People around him clapped as he gave the blonde a smug smile and held out the bow to her.

"No thanks," Samus said and stepped up to the plate and apathetically blasted the target to smithereens with a missile, making the Dragon Guard warriors jump at the unfamiliar sound. Blowing some loose ends out of her face, the bounty hunter walked away.

Marth only gaped at what happened before chasing after her, arguing, "That's not fair! You have a freaking Arm Canon!"

They went around the training grounds, often practicing alongside the men. Soon, the sun began to set and the warriors gathered to meditate. Legs crossed, they respired deeply, feeling their body energy flowing throughout their body. Samus was leaned against a tree, legs sprawled out lazily. After getting bored of plucking patches of grass from the field, she got up and prodded the side of Marth's head with a finger.

"What do you want?" he demanded quietly without opening his eyes, not wanting to disturb his soldiers.

"You've been sitting like this for hours. C'mon, I'm bored. Let's spar."

"Give us thirty more minutes."

"Ten."

"Twenty."

"Works for me."

After the meditation session, the Dragon Guard warriors sat in a large circle as they waited in anticipation. A servant returned with Marth's signature sword, Falchion. He unsheathed it and tossed the scabbard aside, ready to fight.

"No missiles or bombs," he said. "I don't want you blowing anything up."

The bounty hunter shrugged. "Fine. Then excuse me while I get out of this bulky suit."

With a mental command, the Power Suit began to dematerialize, leaving Samus in the Zero Suit. Several warriors were knocked back with nosebleeds while others froze in place. Such display of a woman's body was unprecedented in their conservative world. Marth narrowed his eyes; now he wouldn't have the advantage of agility over her now that she was out of the Power Suit. Samus stretched her neck from side to side, satisfied with the loud *cracks*.

"How long has it been since we sparred?" she asked as she took out her Paralyzer.

Marth did not answer, only deepening his stance in case of a surprise attack.

"How about," she went on. "The first one to fall to the ground loses. How does that sound?"

"Agreed," the blunet replied and lifted his blade higher.

The blonde pressed three buttons on her pistol, allowing it to change into the Plasma Whip form. The Dragon Guard soldiers stared incredulously at the weapon as she brandished it.

Marth lunged at her with precision, only to have her side-step and crack her whip at him. He jumped back from the counterstrike and fended off several more swift blows. Samus relentlessly continued the attacks, giving him no luxury to close the gap between them. Frustrated by this keep-away game, the king ducked under another flays and rolled towards her with an upwards diagonal slash. Backflipping away from the attack, the bounty hunter pulled back her whip to bat away another sword strike, dodge a jab, and deflect another slash. Samus dropped down to avoid another blow and delivered a clean low spinkick at his heel. Knocked off his feet, Marth stabbed Falchion into the ground and used it as a pivot to spin himself around to kick his opponent in the face. Much to his annoyance, the king's men began to boo about "possibly ruining her face." Wiping dirt from her face, Samus steadied herself from falling and prepared to face him once more. They slowly circled each other, more cautious than before. The two combatants threw out experimental strikes, hoping to find weaknesses in each other. Marth blocked two more lashes of the whip and hopped back to dodge another. Seeing her chance, Samus took a deep step forward and spiraled her weapon horizontally into a powerful Plasma Wire attack. To her surprise, the blunet front-flipped over the almost-coup-de-grace and was now upon her in midair, sword raised above his head. With no other choice left, the bounty hunter activated her secret weapon. From the soles of her suit, small booster rockets flared to life, launching her at Marth with great speed. Taken by surprise, the king was tackled to the ground several feet away from where he just was.

_Since when the hell could she do that?_

With a triumphant grin, Samus informed between breaths, "I win."

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" the Dragon Guard warriors chorused tauntingly, pointing and snickering at Marth. Others cheered for the victor enthusiastically; it was the first time they've seen their leader defeated.

"Shut up," he growled at them, still panting a little. It's been a while since he'd fought an opponent of this caliber, and the jet boots were totally unexpected. He was sour about being humiliated in front of his men, but he had also gained some valuable insight: he's gotten weaker. After several months without any serious training, his reflexes had dulled and his ferocity has waned. Marth tried to get up, only to notice that someone was still on top of him.

"You can get off now," he snapped at the bounty hunter.

"Oh, sorry."

She slid off of the king before he could shove her and extended a helping hand. Grudgingly, he accepted it.

"I want a rematch later," he growled into her ear.

"Your wish is my command, princess," she snickered and reactivated her Power Suit.

One of his soldiers patted him on the shoulder. "It was a close match. She would have lost without that fancy trick at the end."

Marth ordered the Dragon Guard into formation and formally dismissed them. He was about to go to the bathhouse before Samus pulled him into a half-headlock.

"I'm hungry. Is dinner ready yet?"

"Wash up before you eat," he retorted as he shrugged her off.

The blonde snorted. "Girls don't sweat. We _glow_," she replied, dramatically wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Stop joking around. We're going to the royal bathhouse," he affirmed as he walked off.

"Okay, _mother_," his bodyguard said mockingly.

Marth practically slapped himself as he facepalmed. Why did he ever agree to have her around?

* * *

"Ahhhh~!"

Samus relaxed in the large bath , arms resting on the edges. Steam rose lazily from the water, filling up the whole room. It sort of reminded her of hot spring resort.

"Princess was right about washing up first."

She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the water, allowing the soothing heat to warm up her body. It felt so relaxing after working her muscles. Slowly, she felt her mind drifting away-

"Ahem," a voice said.

Samus almost jumped out of the water when she saw Marth enter the bathhouse with only a towel covering his lower half. Although the water rose just beneath her collarbone, she quickly covered her upper body and pulled in her legs.

"What the hell are you doing here, you pervert!" she screamed as she tossed her towel at his head.

"This is _my_ bathhouse," he answered calmly as he tossed back the towel and stepped into the water. "Why should I not be allowed to come in?"

"Then what the hell am _I _doing here?!"

"You're my bodyguard. I could be just as easily assassinated here," he answered lethargically and started to remove his towel.

Letting out a girlish scream, Samus swiftly covered her eyes, peeking just a wee bit out of curiosity.

"My last few bodyguards didn't seem to have a problem with this," Marth commented casually as he slid into the water. "What's making you scream like a schoolgirl?"

"It was okay for them 'cause they were guys!"

"And you're a woman. So?"

"You're impossible!" she chucked the towel once more, only to have the relatively slow projectile be caught.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" the blunet asked as he waved the prize. "I didn't bring any extras with me."

"Give that back!" Samus demanded.

"You don't seem to want it," he said with a shrug, then came up with a better idea than simply returning it. "If you want it, come and get it."

"WHAT?!"

"Or do you want me to come over there?" he proposed and began to stand up.

"Okayokay! Just don't get up!" she forfeited quickly and cautiously began to wade towards him. Marth held the towel out to her, only to meanly yank away and hold it high over his head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she snapped as she tried to reach it without getting out of the water. "Give it back, asshole!"

He chuckled at this and said, "There's no need for profanity. Just ask nicely with 'please.'"

She growled in frustration but reluctantly asked through clenched teeth, "Can you _please_ give back my towel."

The king nodded approvingly. "Now make a cute face."

"WHAT?!"

He laughed at her anger and handed back the towel. "I jest."

The bounty hunter snatched it from him and quickly returned to her spot, away from him.

"Is there another bath I can go to?"

Marth thought for a moment. "There one at the outskirts of the palace."

_Too far,_ she thought to herself with a sigh.

"And it's not as nearly as nice as this one. How do you like it? It pumps in water from the mountains and heats it underground."

"It's awesome… before you got here."

"Awww. Do you hate me _that_ much?"

"I think _just_ a little more than that," she replied sweetly.

Marth stretched himself out and hung his arms on the sides of the bath. "Ahhhh~. The temperature's perfect."

He rested peacefully as Samus looked on with a gleam of suspicion in her eyes. She studied him for any signs of movement, scanning his wet body as his pectoral muscles rose and fell with every deep breath, arms slightly flexed as the gripped the sides of the bath, and his adam's apple slightly moved up and down with his breathing along his long neck. His body wasn't the buff type, but it sure had definition.

Taking her mind off that, his bodyguard asked, "Hey, Marth."

"Hmmm?"

"What happened to your other bodyguards?"

"Two of them died, one quit, and another turned out to be an assassin himself."

Samus didn't know how to reply. She looked up to see Marth staring intently into her eyes.

"I'm not here to take your head, if that's what you're thinking."

"Of course not," he said firmly. "But once things get too serious, I want you to quit too. I don't want to get you hurt."

The bounty hunter felt her heart warm up from his words, but scoffed in reply. "W-what? you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Hardly. Many of my friends have died for my cause, and I don't want to lose another."

_Friend._ "Since when did you consider me your friend?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "You don't want to be friends?"

Samus laughed out loud. "Why would I? You're way too stuck-up and anal about everything."

"Oh," he said quietly.

Samus furiously waved her hands in front of her. "I-it was just a joke! I was kidding! Forget what I said."

"No, it's refreshing to hear someone speak truthfully ," he said with a small, defeated sigh. "All this king stuff's making my head explode."

"Can't you… you know, like, take a vacation?"

"Since when did kings have vacations?"

"Even I take breaks from bounty hunting," she said with a shrug.

"You're a freelancer. I got a fulltime job, and I _really_ mean 'fulltime,'" he snapped.

"You can always say that you're out to do your 'kingly duties' at a nice tropical island or somewhere."

His eyes narrowed in accusation. "You mean…. lie?"

"Just a _liiitle _white lie. It's not gonna hurt anyone. The big cheeses in the Galactic Federation do it all the time."

"I'm not them," Marth stated firmly, looking away darkly. "I vowed to work day and night for the people, and I'm not going back on my word."

"You're taking this _way_ too seriously, Mr. Pride and Honor. It's not good for the people to have a leader who's stressed out all the time," the bounty hunter argued.

The king shook his head in disgust and stood up to leave.

"There's a lady here!" Samus admonished as she put up her hands to her eyes.

Saying no more, Marth wrapped a towel around his waist and left.

The blonde scoffed in disbelief and sank back into the hot water. "I was just trying to help."

[space]

Dinner was eaten silently, neither one of them even looking at each other. Marth stopped eating and cleared his throat. Samus glared at him as if to say "What?" He glared back and resumed his meal. Then out of nowhere, he blurted, "I've thought about what you've said."

"And?" she demanded, meeting his gaze.

He hesitated. "I've made plans for us to leave tomorrow."

The bounty hunter grinned smugly, enjoying his look of annoyance and reluctance. "What did I tell you?"

"This is also for diplomatic reasons," he contended defensively.

"Riiiiight. So, where to?"

"Altea, my motherland."

Samus's brows furrowed. "But you're the emperor of Akaneia. How can you-"

"It's a long story; I'll explain it later."

She got up from the table and said, "Thank the chefs for me. I'll go pack up."

"Don't leave any valuables behind," Marth called after her. "You never know who'll snoop through your stuff."


End file.
